Alice au pays des vampires
by xXLittleBreezeXx
Summary: Alice Warren trouve un jour Stefan Salvatore,une ancienne connaissance,à sa porte lui demandant de l'aide pour sauver une mystérieuse Elena d'un méchant vampire millénaire.Elle se retrouve à Mystic Falls avec pour alliés une sorcière, un loup-garou, quatre vampires et un double. Alors qu'elle-même ignore ce qu'elle est,comment les choses pourraient-elles tourner? Damon/OC (Stelena)


_Bonjour, alors voilà je publie ma première fiction._

 _TVD et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais Alice sort de mon imagination._

 _J'espère que ça vous plaira. Bonne lecture :)_

* * *

En ouvrant la porte de son appartement, autant dire qu'Alice ne s'attendait vraiment pas à se retrouver face à face avec Stefan Salvatore, le vampire qui lui avait un jour sauvé la vie. Elle se figea en le reconnaissant, identique au dernier souvenir qu'elle avait de lui.

Il avait été son voisin alors qu'elle n'avait que 8 ans et était parti lorsqu'elle en avait eu 11.

\- Stefan, mais quelle surprise, elle dit en ouvrant sa porte en grand.

Le vampire lui sourit, rassuré à l'idée qu'elle le reconnaisse après tant d'années.

\- Bonjour Alice.

\- Je t'en prie, entre, elle l'accueillit en s'effaçant pour le laisser passer.

La jeune femme remarqua bien son nez froissé alors qu'il passait le seuil. Elle savait que dans son appartement flottait une lourde odeur de tabac qui imprégnait les murs et la moquette, petit souvenir qu'avait laissé les anciens propriétaires.

\- Excuse-moi pour ce bazar, je ne m'attendais pas à recevoir de la visite, elle dit en refermant la porte.

Elle suivit son invité jusqu'à la petite pièce qui lui servait de salon, ne s'en voulant pas de lui mentir pour si peu. Alice attendait en fait le passage de son propriétaire et patron qui l'avait mise à la porte la veille, c'était aussi la raison pour laquelle les cartons s'entassaient du sol au plafond.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne reste pas longtemps.

Le vampire resta debout et se tourna pour faire face à la jeune femme. Il la trouvait changée, différente, de l'enfant qu'il avait laissé derrière lui il y a maintenant 14 ans. Elle n'avait pas simplement grandi ou changé physiquement non, une aura de puissance se dégageait d'elle.

\- Je t'écoutes, pourquoi es-tu là? Elle demanda en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Elle n'était pas vraiment sûre de vouloir en connaître vraiment la raison, mais son expression sombre et son air grave lui indiquait que c'était quelque chose d'important.

\- J'ai besoin de ton aide, Alice, de ton... pouvoir. Tu sais que je ne serai pas venu si ce n'était pas important.

La jeune femme soupira. Son "pouvoir" comme le disait Stefan, était quelque chose de dangereux qui l'habitait et qu'elle avait découvert à 10 ans, tout comme Stefan.

\- Je ne sais pas, elle dit simplement. Je ne connais ni les enjeux, ni les risques.

\- Je suis tombé amoureux, j'ai rencontré la femme avec qui j'ai l'intention de passer le reste de mon éternité, dit Stefan alors que le visage de sa douce Elena apparaissait dans ses pensées. Si je ne fait rien, elle risque de mourir, et j'ai besoin de toi pour l'empêcher.

Alice soupira. Le choix n'était pas si difficile à faire, et Stefan savait qu'elle le suivrait, elle le lui devait bien ça. Seulement cela la menait sur une route qu'elle ne voulait pas emprunter. Se servir de son pouvoir n'était pas bénéfique pour elle et trop s'en servir la tuerai à petit feu, elle le sentait au fond d'elle.

Mais pour Stefan, son ami, elle le ferai.

\- Est-ce que ce sera dangereux?

\- Très, répondit le vampire sans la quitter des yeux.

Il voulait être honnête avec elle et qu'elle soit pleinement conscient que si elle venait avec lui, sa vie serait menacée, même s'il ferait tout pour empêcher qu'il lui arrive malheur. S'il avait eu le choix, il ne demanderai jamais à Alice de faire quelque chose de la sorte, mais pour Elena, il le fallait.

\- D'accord. Je te suis.

Le jeune homme esquissa un sourire, reconnaissant, et souhaita pouvoir la prendre dans ses bras. Mais il ignorait où en était son contrôle sur ce qui vivait en elle depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, et préféra éviter de prendre ce risque.

\- Merci, il dit simplement, espérant lui faire comprendre en un simple mot toute la reconnaissance qu'il avait envers elle à cet instant.

Il jeta ensuite un coup d'oeil autour de lui, sur le bazar et les affaires entassées.

\- Quand peux-tu partir?

\- En combien de temps penses-tu pouvoir mettre toutes mes affaires dans ta voiture? Alice lui demanda avec un petit sourire.

* * *

 _Alors, des avis? Des commentaires? N'hésitez pas à dire si ça vous a plus ou pas._

 _Le prochain chapitre sera plus long mais je ne sais pas du tout quand je posterais._


End file.
